Faery
Aos Sí **A catch all term for most West European Fae. It includes some of the East European Fae who set up their courts like the Aos Sí and the Aos Sí who moved to America. *Changeling/Changechild **A complicated term used more by humans than by the Fae, it means the human children that the fae have taken for various reasons, the Fae children left behind, and the part-human, part-Fae children. Humans might also use it as a catch all term for anyone of or associated with the Fae. *The Children of Mami Wata **A catch all term for all Fae of Africa, shortened to Chimawa in English. It only really sees use in the Americas by Fae that were brought over on the slave ship who don’t know their exact heritage or whose African Heritage is really mixed. *Demi **Used by the fae for any who are part human, part fae, from demigods of Greek mythology *Fae **A term for anyone who is or who uses magic, used more to mean those who are magic. *=Of Kholomodumo **A catch all term for the Fae of South Africa, shortened to Khodumo in English. The term comes from the story of a monster who ate most beings before he was killed and his stomach cut open to release them. Many of the original Khodumo were supposedly born in Kholomodumo’s belly. The Khodumo, like the Marid, are largely decentralized and living in small villages. *Lightening **A term for the fully or mostly human children taken by the Fae, usually because they have magic abilities their parents wouldn’t be able to handle *Marid **A catch all term for the Fae of the Middle East and East Africa. Djinn are the most widely known. Marid tend to be loners or have been imprisoned, but there are small communities surviving together. *Mimi **A catch all term for the Fae of Australia, even if they are not actually Mimi. *Mohan **A catch all term for the Spirits of South America. Unlike in North America, where the divide between the Aos Sí and the Skookum tends to be fairly clear, and Fae that are both Skookum and Aos Sí are rare, most Mohan are both Aos Sí and some type of native Fae. There’s also a lot less organization of any sort among the Mohan. Some belong to pseudo courts that were set up the Aos Sí that came from Europe, while others belong only to the land they live on. *Skookum **A catch all term for the Fae of North America. It does not include the Aos Sí who came to America with the colonizing humans, but it does include the Copy-cat Courts set up by Native American Spirits in an effort to organize against the Aos Sí. *Shadowing **A term to the fae children left behind by the Fae when they take a human child. There are two types of shadowings, the adult Fae who want to play human for a while, and weak Fae children. *Shifter **A person who can turn into an animal, usually by way of a skin they can take off when they are human *Yokai **A term for Fae originating in Japan. Yokai are thought of as the eastern counterpart to the Aos Sí, with their own system of courts. It is also used as a catch all term, even by the fae, for all of the fae of Asia (except for India), despite the fact that Japan is tiny, and has a very different culture from the Chinese fae. *Yumboes **A catch all term for the Fae of West Africa, even if they aren't Yumboe themselves. Their culture is superficially similar to that of the Aos Sí - to the point where they even have their own versions of Courts, but culturally there are a great number of differences.